Téras
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: Tatianna Riddle was the twin of Tom Riddle - or better known as Lord Voldemort. Tom wasn't the only threat lurking the halls of Hogwarts in the 1940's. Tatianna was possibly even more of a threat than her twin. She was a natural at the Dark Arts and didn't have much of a care in the world. So why has no one heard of her? Learn Tatianna's story as to why that came to be.
1. Prologue

Doing what you're told is always easier, especially for someone you love. You know listening will keep the relationship intact and defying the orders may jeopardize said relationship. It's human nature to stick with the known and to self-preserve. But what if what you're told will lead to self-destruction, and being defiant will lead to same fate? Then what do you do?


	2. Childhood as an Outcast

All throughout life Tom and I only had each other. To console, confide, protect, anything really. At the orphanage we were attached at the hip- which may also be the product of being ostracized from the other children because they knew we were different. Very, very different. We always managed to be plagued by odd things happening. At first it was just a few harmless things happening, like a stolen or destroyed toy. But it escalated very quickly. It was more frequent for the other children to have unexplainable injuries after a fight with Tom or me. Tom was bad, but not nearly as bad as I was. One girl Kate lost her chances of ever getting adopted after a fight with me. I can't remember what it was over, we were ten, but it resulted in her going to the hospital and coming back with horrible burns up both arms. It also resulted in me never being able to be adopted. Mrs. Cole tried getting me locked away for it, but she had no way to prove it was me and I think she was also terrified of Tom and me. I hated Wool's Orphanage with such a passion.

By the time Dumbledore came for us I was no longer allowed around the children due to so many accidents. That's the thing that separated Tom and I, he was allowed around the children, he was charismatic enough to manipulate Mrs. Cole. I didn't have the same luxury. Sure, I was manipulative, but my temper was too short. I gave up on manipulation and opted for threats at a very young age. I had to threaten Mrs. Cole to let me see Dumbledore that afternoon. I will never forget that afternoon.


	3. The Visit

Dumbledore entered our room – Tom and I shared – and Tom was skeptical. I just had a feeling this man before us was like no person we'd ever seen, he was different. Like us. Which is exactly what he told us. Tom did all the talking at first, we'd learned we get farther that way. He went on about how he's different and how he can cause pain and talk to the snakes. When he was done talking Dumbledore turned to me, "What about you Tatianna, what can you do?"

I was taken aback and eleven year old me stood up and reached for his hand, "I can show you."

You could tell he looked hopeful that it would be better than what Tom, oh was he in for a surprise. I walked him through the halls of Wool's and as I passed children cowered. I took him to the grounds out back where I knew some of the kids would be playing and where something else was. I pointed to Kate, "That."

He looked closely and he wasn't quick enough to mask his reaction, "Her arms Tatianna?"

I nodded, "And Johnny's foot, Amelia's hair, and um… you see that there?"

He followed where I was pointing to a less grassy spot, "What is it?"

"It was the cat."

He was speechless for a second and then, "If you are to attend Hogwarts in the fall you will have to stop all acts like these. Magic is not meant to hurt, but to nurture."

I remember looking at him in confusion and then defiance, "At Hogwarts will they taunt me like they did here before this?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I cannot make promises for others, but I can promise they will all be just like you and Tom."

At the end of that summer Tom and I started our first year of schooling at our true home.


	4. Téras - Monster

On the Hogwarts Express we kept to ourselves, Tom was nervous I would do something impulsive to get us expelled before we even started. That bothered me to no extent that he made that assumption. Though the ride wasn't bad nor boring, we always managed to entertain ourselves somehow. Plus there were so many odd candies to try!

Finally when we arrived we took boats over to the castle along with the rest of the first years. In our boat was a blonde boy and two brunettes. Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black, and Alphard Black. The Black brothers were also twins. All were purebloods. Tom insisted we were as well, though the boys were skeptical. That would change with our sorting.

Tom went before me, he was the eldest. Almost as soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head it whispered something and shouted out, "Slytherin!"

I was next and I approached the hat with confidence as I'd seen some kids do before. I sat and it whispered, "Ah, another heir of Slytherin… your mind is much darker than your brother's… you must be careful when experimenting with the Dark Arts now that you are here… Such a dark mind… the school Durmstrang would be best for you, but you are an heir, so… Slytherin!"

And that was the difference between Tom and me. He grew into the monster he became. I was born a monster.


	5. Plans

Fifth year was when it all started. I know, you probably are wondering what "it" is, and I promise you'll find out soon enough. If I just told you now there would be zero point of this entire story, and I want you to see it all from my point of view since nobody else would.

Tom and I boarded the train together as usual, though this time Tom would be sitting the Prefect compartment this year. Much to my dismay, and his, but for two different reasons. I was sad he wouldn't be joining our normal group, he was disappointed I still couldn't manage my temper and hold a position as Prefect by his side. My twin had such high standards I could just never reach majority of the time.

Tom kissed my cheek, "Please don't do anything too irrational while I'm gone Anna…"

I glared at him, "You think so lowly of me sometimes Tommy, I can handle myself."

"Of course you can, but for the love of God stop calling me Tommy."

"Whatever, hurry before you're late brother," I waved to him and headed towards the Slytherin compartments in the very back of the train. When I arrived Abraxas was sitting with his nose in a book accompanied by Elladora.

"Should I mark the date and time?" I joked walking in, "Abraxas is actually reading a book and I don't have to threaten him."

He gave me a death glare because we both knew it was due to Elladora being in there alone with him. She pined after him so badly, since second year, and he wants nothing to do with her and tries to stay as distracted as possible around her.

"Anyway," I sat beside Abraxas and took the book from him, "_A History of Hogwarts_, really? You're pathetic… Like I was about to ask, how was your summer?"

"Same old, we went to southern France and dreadful balls. They just get worse with age because the girls you end up dancing with become possible choices for wives. And let's make it clear, most pureblood girls have something wrong with them. Either looks or personality or both," He directed the last sentence at Elladora and she scowled.

Before she could think of a snarky remark Rodolphous, Orion, and Alphard walked in. I smirked at them, "You're late."

"You're not Tom," Orion retorted.

I shrugged, "I may not be, but I'm the crazy twin, remember?"

He lost his smirk and quickly sat down. We all knew it was true. Tom was tactical, always had a scheme up his sleeve, he was manipulative and charismatic. I wasn't like that at all. I was a loose cannon with my temper and unbelievably skilled in the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts came naturally to me, unlike the magic taught at Hogwarts. That was why Tom excelled compared to me. Tom also envied me to no extent that I was the one born with this power and not him.

These students were not yet Tom's little followers, they were just friends. Blissfully unaware of the dangers of being friends with the infamous Riddle twins. That's what Tom and I already were; infamous. It was more me than Tom, but I knew he was almost just as dangerous. He had been secretive all summer. Holing himself up in our room at Wool's and not letting me in on it, which means it's something important to him. Tom's too scared I'll ruin his precious plans all the time to let me truly help. Usually he tells me to be a diversion so when I go do something no one realizes he's doing something too. Tom's too self-conscious over what everyone at school thinks of him, but every time I say something about it he always just smirks and tells me it's all part of the plan. Which, I might add, is a plan he has yet to elaborate on to me. That's okay though, because while Tom's off working on his own plan, I'm working on my own.


End file.
